lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Mooreview 667 Continuity
|publisher = |duration = December 2021 - present |film = Surge Bolt Traction Untitled crossover film |short film = |tv series = |web series = |video game = |app = |book = |comic = }} The Surge trilogy is a media franchise consisting of a trilogy of superhero science-fiction psychological thriller films created by Trailblazer101. The trilogy is centered on anti-hero origin stories featuring enhanced individuals who gained superpowered abilities by various tragic incidents and seek to find their purpose in the world. Each film in the franchise is directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, and are developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . The franchise exists in a grounded world bent on realistic enhanced indivduals in a crumbling society, with each storyline connecting to one another in unique and mysterious ways. The universe in which the franchise exists in is designated as "Earth-192175". The trilogy will begin with the release of Surge in December of 2021, which is centered on Jason Shaw / Supercharger and Donovan Pierce, and will continue with Bolt Traction, which is centered on an enhanced individual with super speed and lightning powers, and will conclude with an untitled crossover film, both of which will be released after 2021. Films Surge After Jason Shaw ( ), a lonely taxi driver, gets into a deadly car crash and is flown from a bridge by a runaway truck, and his genes are fused with electricity from eels and chemicals from the truck in an ice-cold lake, leaving him paralyzed due to damage in the cranial and spinal nerves. Shaw is left for dead and soon finds himself on the shore of an island laboratory where he is tracked down and experimented on for his extra nervous senses and static-like powers. Shaw is forced to make a desperate attempt to escape the laboratory to reunite with his family in hopes to bring life back to normality. Surge is a 2021 superhero science-fiction psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, and is the first film installment in the Surge trilogy. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in December of 2021. Bolt Traction Bolt Traction is an upcoming superhero science-fiction conspiracy adventure psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, and is the second film installment in the Surge trilogy. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released after 2021. Untitled crossover film An untitled crossover film is an upcoming superhero science-fiction psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, and is a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction and the third and final film installment in the Surge trilogy. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released after 2021. Trivia * The trilogy is influenced by the for its' grounded superhero styles, psychological thriller themes, and release format. * The franchise was originally conceived by Trail as a continuation of , however, upon being added to the LMMCU Wiki, this was changed to simply be an inspiration of it, with a new concept for how the main enhanced individuals in the franchise gained their powers being decided upon. * was chosen to distribute the films in the trilogy after Trail positioned the studio to distribute the films in his Arthurian Universe, which also consists of trilogies. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Surge trilogy Category:Trilogies Category:Franchises Category:Surge Category:Bolt Traction Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero films Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Thriller Category:Thriller Films Category:December Category:2021